


Chemistry to History

by rayleegabriel



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Friendship/Love, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, d - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayleegabriel/pseuds/rayleegabriel
Summary: There's a chemistry and energy between the both of them. Two hazardous personalities meet at both ends. Substance and reaction as they encounter their lives with each other. Is there even a chance that they would mix safely with precautions? Little do they know that the rest is history.ON HIATUS!
Relationships: Claire the Farmer/Gray (Harvest Moon)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Beyond all Measures

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a story in this fandom, and since it's quarantine I guess it's about time to lighten up the fire within our hearts to the biggest ship Claire/Gray all the way. Not the first time to write a fanfic but a first time in a decade so if you could bare with my writing, then please be in the sailing ship with me *laughs nervously* and ps, english isn't my native language sooo that explains why. Also, I've posted this story in the fanfiction website :))

**"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed."**  
**― Carl Gustav Jung**

* * *

"I said don't follow me."

"Why can't you just tell me what's bothering you?"

"I can't, please just stop!"

"I can't help but to be curious. Can you just please tell me?"

"Stop! Now you're harassing me!"

I started to walk faster and run away as usual. This kind of feeling is just tiresome. Is she that innocent and clueless not to figure out what I want her to do—to stay away from me? I'm just so confused.

How could she not tell what the difference is? This kind of girl gives me _the_ nerves.

Looking to whatever direction my feet will lead me into what place in this fucking small town is just troublesome. How can I even windup when the town clearly tells me; "you have no place to go or to hide into"

I just felt the urge to go home and started changing my direction, straight to the inn.

Supposedly, Ann gives me her greetings, but this time I saw her and her dad arguing about something.

"I told you dad! I didn't even risk trying to try something new, because you will always prevent me from doing it! It's just a simple request to go into the neighboring town to pick up some ingredients that this place hasn't, yet you still won't allow me to do it myself!"

"How many times I have to tell you that it's dangerous? I won't risk you going into that valley all by yourself after what happened to your mom!"

"Dad! I'm old enough to do these things and how can you not trust me?!"

I started on walking forward to reach up the stairs, not further listening to their conversation.

_Ah these fucked up town with its fucked-up townspeople._

Heading to my room's door I suddenly felt empty. Diving into bed, my eyes felt heavy...

* * *

"Mom! Please don't leave me!"

The little boy started on grabbing and hugging his mom's legs, for her not to go. Storms of tears has finally escaped his eyes, thinking his mom wouldn't leave him if he begs further.

The poor boy has his hopes up because he knows deep down, his mom loves him.

"Mommy please don't leave!"

"I'm sorry Gray, I love you."

_I just can't, I just can't forget it damn it!_

Waking up from a bad dream really sucks right? With sweats all over his temples, heartbeat racing fast, and tears in a verge of dropping. He really had a quite impression of waking up just before an unforgettable memory pops in his dream.

"Another day, another suffering."

Waking up 4 o clock in the morning really frustrates him just because of that stupid dream. He doesn't even care if he's still sleepy, he doesn't feel like continuing it especially when a bothersome memory tries to wake you up in your slumber.

"I have to go somewhere else to breathe." Talking to himself makes him little less comfortable, while looking at his right side, a sleepy head named Cliff is still in his dream land.

Do I have to sneak out? He thought. But judging the noise from downstairs, the inn keepers surely know how to wake up early to prepare their signature food.

"Good morning Gray!" A cheerful brown headed girl greeted him with glee.

"Morning."

"Why you're early today huh?"

He could've just continued his sleep rather than talking to others. He hated communicating, particularly in times like this, when he doesn't have the mood to. Well Ann will at least be considerate at the times like these when she probably knew, he is a guy who storms off every single time. Amidst that, they are good friends.

Since it's still dawn, opening the wide doors of the inn made the cold breeze go inside. It's quite chilling he thought, but that doesn't stop him from stepping outside the warm environment he uses to stay in.

Walking in the dark pavement made him less think of things. He needed some air, he needed someone for comfort, but he doesn't have one. Being a cold arrogant person as he is, doesn't have that option to look for someone to run into, to tell stories and even telling his problems and troubles.

He made his way into the beach, scanning the area, the view looks like as its been quiet and calm for a while. His eyes darted into the closed Seaside Shack when he suddenly wonders how his friend copes up to new and different environment all at once?

Gray sat into the wooden harbor facing the deep blue sea.

* * *

Now how can you meet a stranger in a sudden time like this? That's right, you could think of it as a destiny—no screw destiny, more like coincidence.

"That explains why the harbor feels empty, the boat is somewhere missing, and oh there it is. What a surprise." he said sarcastically. Grumpily he notices Zack trying to shout something like clearing the way for him to carefully sail and park the boat beside the harbor.

5 o clock. He looked at his watched.

What would Zack do in a time like this? He isn't the person to travel a lot. And to clear up my mind, why would I even care?

Looking at the boat coming towards him, little by little, he saw Zack waving his hand happily while Gray just stares at him. He isn't even sure why he's waiting for the boat to come near when he told himself, he doesn't even care.

Sighing deeply, he turns away and started walking to get off the beach and once again, go and get ready for another episode of his grandpa pissing him.

He finally heard the boat stopping by the harbor, still he continues walking.

"Thank you, Zack!"

Surprisingly he heard a voice of a woman. Is this one of Zack's relative? His girlfriend? His friend? Wait why does it even matter?

"You're welcome—"

He raced towards the stairs to the town's plaza just before Zack spills the name of the mysterious girl.

But to clear things out, _really_ , he does not seem to care.


	2. 20 and Possible

The cool light breeze gently meets my face as we sail on the deep sea. Under the light of our nature’s natural satellite, clearly the sun is not up yet.

For an instance, I even think of the planets aligning for me in this day, because of a huge action I have made all by myself. Isn’t that kind of a big independent girl move? Knowing my family would disagree, I still pushed them into the limits. It’s kind of a bull to make any decisions for their one and only daughter cause on the contrary, they’ve always thought that on the mentality of the idea of success, I’m just on the level one of improving myself into someone, or even something.

Didn’t they think I have my ambitions too?

The pale mechanically inclined boat is surfing through the cold waters.

“Buckle up Claire, in 30 minutes we’re about to reach the town.” I nodded with such agreement. “I’m sure you will love the place, specially the people!” Zack added.

“Let’s see about that hmm.”

“I can tell you this, you have the right decision on picking up Mineral town to live in.”

“Is that what you call advertising?” mocking his statement.

“No, seriously. You have the nature with you, plus winding up won’t even be a problem. Also, Mineral town’s soil is the best of the best with its nutrients found you will not have a problem on taking care of crops. And the inn? I can assure you; it serves the best food! And- and the wine the winery makes is such a delicacy! Also-” And so on and so on, does he have to keep his mouth talking and talking??

Zack keeps entertaining me with his advertising powers. And to be honest, I didn’t even mind that, didn’t even pay attention to it all.

My dog barked happily and started running towards me.

“Here it is Bella, surely, we have a new life waiting ahead of us.”

“arf arf!” Bella also like the idea. She snarfed jolly and bounded forward towards my thighs.

After a few minutes of sailing, I am starting to notice a white sand beach from afar.

I can feel my heart beating fast. Wait, why am I nervous?

As the boat approaches the land, even in the darkness I can see someone sitting by the docks. Zack shouted and waved to the person sitting there asking for something. But the person didn’t seem to care?

_How rude?_

Okay Zack I thought you said the people who lives here are the best then why? Did? He?

“Claire get yourself ready, now, we’re about to feel the hardness of the land after 3 hours of sailing!” thrilled to go off the boat, he excitedly jumped on the wooden harbor.

“Is that even safe?”

“Of course, it is! I made this wooden plane with the right measures, neatly and strong.”

I simply nodded to his claim. He offered his hands for me to get off the shaky boat, the waves seem to be stronger because of the wind progressing towards north.

“Thank you, Zack!”

“You’re welcome Claire! A pleasure.”

Afterwards, he started getting my things off the boat. I didn’t bring all of my things, just a backpack full of clothes, three sets of footwear, and other miscellaneous belongings.

“You would want to have breakfast in the inn eh? Since it’s too early, we don’t want to starve ourselves while taking a tour into your new farm. Also, I think the mayor is still asleep yet.” I checked my watch to see that it is only 5:05 in the morning. My tummy grumbled hastily. And Zack joyfully laughed at the thought that my stomach is agreeing with his idea.

“I think I can cope up with that.”

Bella started on digging the white sands of the beach. Zack also pinpointed a brown cottage saying that he lives there. He leads the way, like a tourist I amusingly guided my eyes with the different views and perspective of the beach. I can’t really appreciate this kind of picture since it’s still dark. However, I can still go in other days since clearly, I _am_ going to live here.

Exiting the beach, it led towards the town’s plaza. With a few steps, we managed to get to the inn.

“Good Morning Zack!” a girl with a braided ponytail greeted Zack with glee

“Good Morning Ann!”

“What makes you come to our place this early?” She asked while cleaning a table.

“Ah, I’m taking the new farme-”

“Ooh!!!! A tourist!” She excitedly ran towards me.

“Hi, I’m Ann, and you are?” Ann offered her right hand for me to shake

“Hi, my name’s Claire.” And I, shook her soft, small hand.

“Zack! Why didn’t you tell me that we have a visitor?!” The brunette started on walking towards the counter, preparing some plates and cutlery.

“I was just about to-” but was again cut off by this jolly, talkative girl.

“Dad! Will you please come out of the kitchen and go and greet a visitor?” She smiled widely at me. Seems like the town hasn’t had visitors in a long span of time, by observing their behavior. This seems like a cozy place to sleep on, judging on the ambience of the building, it looks pretty neat, warm and comfortable.

“Ann? Is it okay if I let my dog in?” Worrying that the place doesn’t want animals inside.

“It’s fine! Your dog can play with my cat if she wants to!”

Bella started on being playful after hearing Ann’s permission to be inside of the inn.

Zack and I sat onto a table near the counter. A few seconds later, a clean, confident, old-fashioned man came out of the kitchen, his neutral expression later became pleasant when he confirmed with his eyes, that they have a new visitor.

“It’s nice meeting you miss, I’m Doug, the owner of the Mineral Town’s inn and you are?” He too, happily offered his hand for a handshake. And I accepted it warmly.

“My name’s Claire.” And curved my lips into a smile.

“Since everyone has their greetings, what’s the best in the menu Doug?” Zack suggested.

“Oh right! We’ll have you serve the best food in town!” Doug said confidently. Now I can sense the determination. Is this still an ad?

Doug speedily rushed into the kitchen to cook. While the three of us chatted while waiting for the breakfast.

“I’m glad you picked Mineral Town to move into! I am excited to do things with you! Surely, we have vacant rooms upstairs *sigh* I’m just so tired by being the only girl in the inn!”

“Well I’m not going to-”

“And we’ll do makeovers, sleepovers, and things with _over_ in the end.”

“Ehem Ann, to finish my sentence earlier, she _is_ the new farmer Mayor Thomas and I were referring to. Sorry to burst the bubble.”

“Oh, is that so?” Her face amusingly shifted into a sad one. “We can still do those things… right?”

“Of course! I’m glad to have a friend.”

Ann jumped happily, murmuring things excitedly. “I’m sure Popuri and Karen will be delighted to have a new friend!”

Shortly after, Doug came in with the breakfast on a fancy plate. The smell keeps me sane after hours of traveling. He served us complete breakfast. A pancake with sunny side up eggs and a fresh milk.

“Feel free to dig in! It’s in the house.”

The food served by the inn satisfied me so much that even if a bad breaking news comes to wreck me up, I’m going to be composed and easy about it. But oh boy, I am wrong.

After that fancy breakfast eating at the inn, Mayor Thomas greeted and led me to the farm. As much as Bella’s excited to come to our new place, so am I. No doubt, I am going to have a new life here.

But as soon as we arrived at the place, I was shocked at the thought of the farm looking like a mess. A wrecked place with no caretaker of its own. I was scammed all along by this funny looking big-headed mayor.

“I’m sorry if you have been deceived by the ad on the internet. It used to be a gorgeous farm but not anymore, since the owner passed away.”

“So, you are tricking people into your scams? What kind of a mayor are you?!” I was wrong alright. I thought if I have eaten the inn’s food, I will be in a good mood all the way. But this time, it’s different.

“That’s the only way to sell this piece of land. Every now and then, people who have seen the ad, came in to check this farm. But as soon as they see the condition of the farm, they get disappointed and leave. Just like that.”

Pissed, I have nothing to say, boiling heat and anger rises from within me. I have been tricked all along, and I didn’t see that coming.

“And I see that you have believed that cheesy advertisement, well this is the truth, the whole truth.” Laughing his ass off. Damn, this mayor has no heart at all. He just wanted to sell this farm for money. What a piece of shit. A corrupt one as you can describe him.

I just can’t do this to myself, what will my family say to me? To think of it, I don’t need their help. I have my pride on, I can do this fucking thing work. I just have to put my anger build up and then fire it on this oldie.

To make myself merciful, I just made Bella bite him off. Is that a bad thing? NO.

“I’m sorry, I am terribly sorry! I shouldn’t deceive people like that.”

“Well you already had done it.” Making Bella fired up, I asked her to chase that bald ass mayor onto the messy field of the farm.

“Alright, alright! Let’s make a deal! A deal please?” As I heard his offer, I shook my head hardly, for him to see.

“Okay, okay just please let the dog stop chasing me and I’ll explain the details.” Nope, this is a punishment, so I strongly do not agree.

“Explain it while Bella’s chasing you, it’s fine.”

“Please, please I really am sorry.” Panting hard, I’m sure this old man hasn’t run or even jog for a long time.

I let Bella stopped chasing this busty old mayor, letting him explain his own deal.

“Since I am the mayor of this town.” Well mayor, yes you are. “I suppose, I have to help you. Why don’t you try to run this place and unconditionally, if it doesn’t work, I’ll guess you’ll have a refund of your money.”

“Well mayor thank you for the offer, and yes, the hell I’m going to raise a farm, and I believe I can. Lastly for the deal, can you please give me the half of the payment?

And with that, he gave me half of the payment so he can make his name clean. Blackmailing is pretty good huh?

I scanned through the areas of the abandoned farm, it just gives me a weird call of nature, it also makes me want to curse so bad. How can I even start a new life if giving an old, wretched place to an unexperienced girl who badly just wants peace can give her a headache?

This is unbelievable. If my brothers were here, I’d be a laughingstock this instance.

Took a deep breath, suddenly I realized; here I am, falling into an empty space, this is when my hope is challenged.


	3. Remember to breathe

After the dark night, the light filled dawn wakes you up. The yellow colored sun shines without further ado, without anyone disrupting.

Kudos to the blue sea, it has made him quite calm for a while. After swimming through his mind for like an hour, now’s the time to head back to _the_ shitty place.

_“Keep up with your work! No one’s rushing you!”_

_“Don’t you know how to make it smooth?”_

_“You’ve been training a whole year now, why can’t you fix and master your job?”_

_“Work a little faster! Our costumers been waiting for their tools!!”_

“In the name of the Goddess, why did she ever consider this old man as my grandfather?” he whispered frantically.

He knew that if he opposed his grandpa, for sure, it will be a never-ending argument for the both of them. Today, he doesn’t want to converse at all. Sick and tired of living his own life, he wants to have clear mind for a while even if his grandpa stays put in pushing him with his buttons.

Wanting to have inner peace, Gray always spends his time having lunch in the inn. For him to only avoid the sharp words his grandpa has to say.

Yet today’s a little bit different. After readying himself to go out of his _uncomfortable zone_ someone entered the shop as soon as he was about to head out. _Who the fuck’s going to enter at this hour. Noon break? Who?_

It was a _she_ who’s rather unfamiliar.

“Is this shop the blacksmith’s?” She asked timidly.

“If you don’t know how to read before entering, well maybe it isn’t.” the arrogant young man intervenes. But the blonde girl smiled at him while rolling her eyes in a 180 degree upward.

“Regard my apologies to this man.” Saibara snubbed at his grandson. “Well yes, it is, you must be the new farmer? How can I help you?”

“I was wondering if you could check these tools since it has been-”

Itching to mind his own business, the sentiments of the “new farmer” did not even caught his attention and he rapidly walked out of his grandpa’s shop. Not waiting for his disapproval.

Just as it is planned, the old man called him. As he heard his grumble, he started to walk faster, no, he started running away.

Surely, he will be accountable for this later.

Wanting to ease his brain full of annoying complications, he went and enjoyed his one full hour of noon break at the inn.

* * *

“As far as I can see, I inspect that the tools were kind of rusty for some reason. Is it the late farmer’s?”

“Yes, Thomas told me to inspect the whole place and see if there are tools for me to use, and as you can see, these are it.”

“Hmm, to sum it up you have a water can, a hoe, hammer, sickle, and an axe. Each tool has a fee of 500g for restoration.”

“What?! That pricey?” _But I only have 500g left in my pocket since I already spent it with crop seeds in the market._ She thought.

The old blacksmith laughed. “Well yes miss, a laborer’s work is never free! But since you’re starting new life here, it is free of charge!” Saibara exclaimed. He isn’t a fan of doing generous things for other people. However, he feels kind of subtle and clement to this new farmer. It made him at ease.

“Thank you Saibara! You’re the best! I promise to make it up to you!!” She swiftly went to Saibara across the counter and hugged him.

“Okay stop little girl, before I take your free voucher.” And that made her composed. “I’ll make my grandson restore your tools later, so you’ll be able to come back tomorrow to claim them.”

Claire agreed to his statement and upon agreeing; “Oh that’s your?” Pointing at the door. “He might be a little bit cranky to be your grandson.”

“Don’t mind him, I’ll take care of things.”

She bid farewell to Saibara and walked outside. She’s a bit hungry and decided to go into the inn.

* * *

Like the first day I wore my first school uniform, I feel weird, uneasy, nervous, and excited at the same time. Seems like it’s coming back to me as I wander and discover my self in this place.

No matter what page you turn to, the books keeps telling you to finish a chapter for you to be aware and informed on what’s happening with the plot and the characters. 

Maybe this is my own story, this is my own world to wonder into. It makes me feel anxious knowing that in the palm of my hands, the tale of who knows may be written.

I’m trying to familiarize my self with the directions in the town. It’s effortless since the town’s small and it’s an advantage, really.

Before going straight to the inn, I went to different houses that I encountered, and introduced myself to the people.

“My name’s Popuri! You must be the new farmer Ann’s talking about!” a pretty pink headed girl introduced. She also made me meet her mom and her older brother named Rick. I also went past the Yodel Ranch where I met a little girl named May and his grandfather Barley who runs their shop.

Finally, after having numerous steps, I reached the inn, from the outside you can already tell that the place serves delicious food. Excited to rush in, I bumped into someone who has a great built, broad, and firm. _Tall and stiff._

* * *

She mustered up courage to the person she bumped in, wanting to apologize. As she gazes her eyes up, she realizes that this is the person who mocked her a while ago while asking politely. She doesn’t know how to react.

A. Is she going to be calm and ask him for an apology?  
B. Play a risky aim and act awkwardly  
C. Be insensitive and forget what happened.  
D. Choices a and c forget what happened earlier and ask for an apology for bumping him.

While constructing her head with the words, she didn’t expect his move.

“Watch where you’re going, you clumsy lady.” He said with an actual outburst. Gray just shouted at her, the reason why? Cause she bumped at him ACCIDENTALLY.

And with that she knew what choice she’s going to bet on. Letter E. Burst out and be angry, but before doing the deed, he was already gone. Pissed at herself, why didn’t she backfire quickly?

He is big meany, no, that’s not the right term, a big _asshole_ at least.

With her nerves on the edge, obviously, _he has shattered her peace_.


	4. One question, why?

“And that’s how it went! Boom!”

“He just stormed off?” nodded with such conviction, the blonde girl agreed with no terms at all.

“I can’t believe he’s such a douchebag!” saying this in a gibberish manner, while chewing her lunch.

“Trust me Claire, he’s _just_ like that.”

“What do you mean by _just_ like that?” while sipping her spaghetti with full force, you can see she has sauce all over her face.

“I mean Gray has some anger issues. We, his friends really understand his sentiments in life. He’s a great person to be around with _actually._ ”

“He has friends?! And you’re one of them?! Really Ann?”

The brunette chuckled. “Of course, you know this is a small town, right? Like I said, at first, I was just as annoyed and uncomfortable with him around, like what you experience right now, but trust me, once you further know him, I’m sure you two will get along!”

“Not a chance!” Claire spoke a little too loud.

Ann rolled her eyes jokingly and laughed it off. While Claire on the other hand, continued eating her food, still annoyed that a man named Gray, ruined her day.

A tall brown-haired guy suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Let’s say his name is Cliff, another resident at the inn and he, just woke up.

Claire suddenly noticed the guy and told Ann about it.

“Wow, that’s a fine guy I would say.” Claire declared. Still eating her food

“What fine guy?” After that, Ann faced where Claire was staring at. Ann looking too lovey dovey, Claire began to mock her more. “Ann! You’re drooling!” she threw a handkerchief on her face.

Ann glanced back at her friend and threw back the piece of cloth. “Shush! Don’t spoil my view!” She gazed to the direction of the _fine guy_ once again, but the he suddenly disappeared.

“Looks like you weren’t fast enough to see a view?” Claire teased her friend “Ann crushing on that guy? Hmm. Let me wonder??” the blondie knows how to make her friend spill a tea. Simple, by saying _the obvious_ loudly.

“Shh Claire! Don’t be so loud! Dad might hear!” she whispered while trying to cover her friend’s sauce-covered mouth.

“See!! I knew it! You have a crush on that guy!! What’s his name? WHAT’S HIS NAME?” she forced her friend excitedly.

Finally, after long hours of Claire ranting, they finally had a light and ease topic.

“His name is Cliff.”

“Ooh what a fine name.”

“Claire can you please just stop that!”

“Nooo I can’t” she said still making fun of Ann.

Claire had a long time chatting with her newly found friend, she felt the comfort. Since evening is the inn’s busy hours, she has no choice but to bid goodbye. She purposely spent her time talking with her because she knows that tomorrow’s going to be a rough day for her.

 _I’m going to start working on the farm tomorrow._ She thought depressingly. A farmer’s job is the hardest of all. She knew the answer, but willingly, here she is, choosing the most favorable choice because of an impulsive decision.

Before heading to her farm, she went to Harvest Goddess’ pond. _Harvest Goddess? If that’s what the people in this town believe in, might as well respect their beliefs._ She thought. Don’t get her wrong, she also believes in mighty beings too, but a Goddess living in the pond? Is she really that reachable to the townsfolk? And why ponds?

Random thoughts that filled her mind really eased the feeling of vagueness. But unknowingly, the Goddess’ pond gave her peace of mind. A tranquility that brought her to sleep without overthinking.

* * *

The first thing in the morning, Claire readied herself for what the day serves her to do. She had her heart fill with joy, she felt no worries, and even if anyone in the town tries on displeasing her, she wouldn’t get affected. Maybe because of the Harvest Goddess’ pond? Has the Goddess helped her to take away her doubts?

To start the day, she made a stop by the blacksmiths to get her restored tools. She made herself incredibly calm, in case of any unexpected happenings.

But before even making a right turn towards the shop, she suddenly saw a tall man with an _"uma"_ etched at the cap, it's him towards the direction she’s taking. What a timing! Hence, she told herself to stay calm and be unbothered.

Trying not to make their paths literally cross again, she started walking slowly. It was an awkward move but, she risked it to ensure her emotional stability.

But things aren’t the way you planned. After making a big move, a _big move_ to walk slowly, _wow the sarcasm,_ he noticed her awkward disposition. Though he just shrugged it off and quickly headed in his grandpa’s shop.

“Shit! That’s humiliating!” Now, she doesn’t know how to face him inside.

She started panicking. She doesn't have to do it right now, she can pick it up later at noon break can she?

Frustrated at the thought of she's a farmer. Right.. _a farmer_ . A _responsible_ farmer. She has no choice. So she took a deep breath and she uncomfortably opened the door.

“Ah! You’re here Claire!” The old man is pleased to see her, _at least_.

Still thinking about what happened earlier, she tried her best to stay composed, and headed towards the counter. She inspects all over the place, and luckily there was no Gray found.

_Maybe he’s working at the basement? Or getting my tools? Wait, why does it even matter?_

“So here are your tools, newly restored.” Saibara began putting the razor-sharp equipments on the table

“Wow it looks like as if it’s new.”

“We’re just doing our job.” Saibara said confidently

“My job.” Gray stand corrected. He appeared from the stairs bringing some bucket full of unpolished gemstones. He hurriedly placed the bucket beside the anvil and threw pierced looks towards the girl.

Claire became speechless all of a sudden. She doesn’t want a strife between them even if it already started yesterday. Besides, she’s in a good mood!

Without anyone letting a word escape their mouths, Gray went towards Claire, with the small space between them, Gray towered over the blonde farmer, his piercing eyes took a full aim at her. He examined her obnoxiously, and Claire didn’t have anything to do but to stay put.

“Son, don’t try and intimidate the new farmer.” His grandpa interrupted between glances, but he didn’t budge.

“So, you’re the new farmer.” He said plainly, after those long stares, he eventually said something.

The dumbfounded Claire went back to her senses, she raised an eyebrow towards the young blacksmith, doesn’t want to let out a bad temper, “So?” She strictly restricts any foul words that incase might escape her tongue, she’s trying, trying to let herself stay still.

“Nothing. Just trying to make sure.” and started going towards the stairs, leaving Claire flabbergasted.

_What the fuck? What does that even fucking mean?_

She left the shop shell-shocked after Saibara giving his short explanations to take care of the farm tools.

It’s natural to get lost like a child, but this Gray-person is making her lose her mind. With the catastrophe going on, maybe they’re two substances who can’t afford to mix up. Maybe a reaction dangerous than any chemicals reacted upon.


	5. Talent of attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning.. In case of any reader wonders about how the story is written or composed, here it is.. so my mood clearly affects my writing style. Whether it may be long, short, or the chapter consists of the pov describing the scenario, or not at all, or story telling from the characters, or just conversation, or whatever etc. the way the chapter is written is based on what I feel, on how inspired I am to write and continue the story. But rest assured that the flow is clearly written in my notes and will not be affected by my laziness, it is what I had on my mind. That's all, enjoy the chapter! :))
> 
> ps. I edited this chapter since I wasn't contented on how it ended. I added a scene to make their first "long" interaction more memorable.

_...I dream eagerly every day. Walking in the warm snow together, as you hold my hand, standing next to me, I like this cozy feeling. I wonder if it’s an illusion. A dream far away, unable to reach_.

The words are clearly written in a piece of bond paper. With a bit of sketches on the side, you can tell that it was made from scratch.

“So, what do you think?” the timid lady librarian asked, while anxiously nibbling her fingernails. She’s tensed, she can’t possibly screw at writing that’s a fact, devoted at an early age, she purposely wanted to be a writer. Making pieces of literature is her forte, but why is she feeling nervous at this kind of scenario? A scenario where she’s just making Gray read her untitled manuscript. 

“I think it’s great Mary! I like how you emphasized every scene.” You can’t possibly make this hard-headed boy smile easily, but the town’s young author strikingly can do it without lifting any weight.

“You do?” She can feel her cheeks getting hot with that simple compliment.

“Of course! I think you can really nail it! I suggest you start writing a whole novel!” He undoubtedly trusts Mary in this kind of things. He tries to encourage her more, because he knew she lack the confidence and to tell you honestly, no one’s been visiting the library for ages. Who needs books if you have your cellular phones with you? Mind you, even though Mineral Town’s a place to be, a province filled with nature’s green grass fields, they can certainly cope up with the technology that’s been progressing ever since it was created by mankind.

Thomas was a mayor who has a big ambition, an ambition to make Mineral Town a nostalgic place to be in, a tourist attraction, but a bit classy. He doesn’t want to spoil the fun, alright? Despite the technology rising, they can’t still accept the fact that the signal’s been too poor for the use of internet. Duh... Obviously, that’s Mineral Town. Maybe the Harvest Goddess has her way of things huh?

“I guess I should start on gathering ideas and making my head full of imagination huh?” she giggled while Gray shyly smiled at her. Trying to make their conversation long, Mary tried to open a sensitive topic. She’d risked and mentioned to the young blacksmith.

“Uhm, Gray I’m sorry about what happened on the other day, I didn’t mean to-” but was cut off by Gray. He didn’t want to runaway just like before. Yes, a painful memory lingers in his head every now and then, but he can’t accept the fact that he was angry over Mary who just asked a question. Now he wants to make a clear intention.

“No, I’m sorry Mary, it’s not your fault that I stormed off that day. I wasn’t quite ready to tell anyone, or to even remember what happened. It’s just that-”

“I’m just being too nosy about it and didn’t even considered your feelings. I just want to make a good impression. Sorry for being too pushy. I shouldn’t have done that.” Mary tried on making a straight face but was unsuccessful. Tears are forming in her glass covered eyes. She doesn’t want to lose a friend.

“Hey Mary.” The boy doesn’t know how to comfort anyone, but he tried of making Mary not to weep. A _crybaby_ , Mary thought of herself as a crybaby. A simple emotional reaction really makes her shed tears. “Shh, don’t cry, it’s not your fault. I’m going to tell it to you someday when I’m ready.” Gray pats her head like a baby, that simple gesture made her look at him.

“It’s fine you don’t have to!” Her bloody red eyes have been seen by Gray. He just thought that she’s _cute._ Cute in a way that she weeps over simple things. But it’s his fault after all, he shouldn’t be that kind of impulsive over petty things. He should not blame anyone who asks the question of why his mom left her.

It was a distortion of his mind. He was confused. He isn’t healing, he wasn’t able in the first place.

After letting himself take a break in the library, he headed towards his grandpa’s shop. He doesn’t know how the grandfather-grandson relationship started then eventually _ended._

He vividly remembered that they were close when he’s a little boy. He would find himself playing with his grandpa’s blacksmith tools, and eventually he would say that he too, wanted to be like him. Comparing the past to the present, now he doesn’t want to do these things anymore. He’s constrained, he doesn’t have a choice, his whole self just suddenly fell apart.

 _What would he possibly want this time?_ It’s already past his working hours. He wanted to disobey his grandpops, but also doesn’t want a friggin’ fight first thing in the morning.

He entered the place unwillingly. With Saibara’s face always in a deadpan expression, he doesn’t know if he’s happy, sad or just plainly annoyed. Now, he’s sure where he’d inherit such attitude.

“I want you to deliver this to the farmer first thing in the morning.” His grandpa started on pinpointing an object he wanted him to bring to the farm.

“You summoned me here to inform me a delivery that will be done tomorrow? You should’ve just told me earlier or tell me tomorrow!” He cannot believe that the old man just wanted to disclose an information that can be shared upon tomorrow! He could’ve postponed it and tell him the next day?

His grandpa just raised his shoulders and quietly went to the kitchen. As soon as Gray was heading to the door, he suddenly chased him using words. “I wanted to tell you right now because I’m out for tomorrow.” With questions in his mind, he stayed silent. “I’m going to go to the mountains and visit your grandma.” He knows. Gray knows that tomorrow’s the death anniversary of his late grandma. “Didn’t you remember?”

“Pops, I know, and will always know that tomorrow’s her 16th. So, why’d you asked me to deliver this thing to the new farmer when tomorrow’s a special day?” he asked irritatingly.

“Just because-” he didn’t want to listen to his argument, he just simply agreed to the deal, for less conversation. A little deed is never too harmful right?

“I’ll come to the mountains after bringing this cruddy watering can.”

“You better be!”

He left his grandfather be and started walking. He intended to walk past the neighboring farm. He noticed that Rick and Popuri is still outside chasing chickens. It’s a disaster as you look through the scene. Rick with his corn-yellowed hair has been sweating real hard as he tries to catch a running chicken while Popuri with her shriveled pink pop curls, blocks the pathway from the outside, making sure that the chicken doesn’t escape their farm property. Gray gave his whole attention to them as he thinks it is kind of entertaining to look at these morons.

“Oh, hi Gray!” Popuri greeted him cheerfully even though they have a chick-on-the-chase.

Gray just nodded at Popuri, and with a 2 second distraction, the chicken almost made its way outside the Poultry farm. Rick groaned and with Popuri’s quick response, she blocked the pathway like a guard on the net of the soccer game.

“Popuri! will you please concentrate on blocking and I can’t catch this chicken!” He still chases the chicken all around the place, then notices Gray. “Oh, hello Gray, what makes you stop by?” and with that interaction, the chicken has flown over Popuri but luckily, it was caught by Gray.

“See! You always tend to scold me Rick. You just got distracted as well! Hmp” Gray handed the chicken to Popuri, the girl went to the coop and put the chicken away.

“Just passing by.” He gradually replied.

“We’re glad you passed by and helped on catching that one.”

“No, I just kind of enjoyed the sight.” He playfully smiled. Rick bid goodbye and left him with disarray.

“Gray! I wanted to give you this! It’s on the house!” Popuri hurriedly rushed towards the blacksmith.

“You know I hate boiled eggs, right?”

Popuri just laughed.

“It isn’t spa-boiled eggs silly. Once you opened it, you’ll find out! Anyways, thanks for lending a hand.”

Gray went to the direction going to the inn, he was tired and wanted to rest. But just as he was stepping a foot on the stairs, Ann called him and reminded the pay for their rent. Supposedly, on the past year, he’s the one paying for the three of them since Cliff hasn’t have a job yet and Kai is only here on Summers, but thankfully, the burden has been settled since his friend upstairs has a part time at the winery.

“Why do you have to tell me that, and why not Cliff?” He’s just tired at dealing with responsibilities especially when his energy is all drained.

“Uhm,” Gray didn’t let Ann finish her thoughts and left her. As much as he wants to interrogate Ann about her feelings towards his roommate, his whole body tells him to just rest and don’t overthink things, even though his friend is too obvious about her reaction when the name Cliff is inserted in any sentence.

He entered the room and notices Cliff reading a book, Gray didn’t mind, and started drifting his body to his mattress. Tomorrow is another day, his last thoughts.

* * *

He reluctantly went to their shop, luckily, his grandpa is still inside. He’s still preparing some things to bring to the mountains.

He went straight to the counter and picked up the copper watering can. It’s been weeks since he saw _that_ blondie. On their first encounter, he just felt that he wanted to annoy this kind of girl, so he just did want he naturally does. But since today’s a day not to joke around, he doesn’t feel like it, and to tell himself frankly, he doesn’t even know her. Well he does know that she’s the new farmer, but other than that, nothing.

To catch up with his grandpa towards his grandma’s grave, he hurriedly rushed into the farm.

He saw the place with progression. The overgrown field has been better that ever, and the farmer who upgraded her watering can is in struggle as she uses a pail and dipper to water her crops. He just stared at her for a while. _With that girly figure and small body, I am not totally convinced that she did this all._ The thought was literally dragging his ego down.

You do not look down at a woman! But at this moment he was rather surprised and amazed. While mesmerizing the farm, he suddenly realized that he needs to catch up with his grandpa.

“Ehem.” He faked a cough. The blonde farmer was startled but was delighted after seeing Gray with her copper watering can. She still remembers what Gray did to her, and to think of that in today’s scenario, everything is just so awkward. It makes her rational senses scatter away.

But she isn’t a baby to kid around and went towards the young blacksmith. Gray gave the watering can harshly to Claire. Without any explanation, he just felt the urge to annoy her. When a while ago, he told himself not to play around.

Claire became furiously mad. “What the hell?” Gray just mocked her off and started walking away. But Claire didn’t back down, so she suddenly ran off him and groped his neck and gave him a headbutt. And that’s how violently things started. Like tom and jerry, they started a war, with Claire shouting gibberish words while running and panting at the same time.

“The hell with you! I didn’t do anything!” Claire now chasing Gray with a hammer on her hands. Gray is untroubled, he laughs while running away from the girl. He doesn’t even feel that he’s in danger. He was incredibly fast, with that kind of endurance, Claire has some difficulties on catching him. Then as soon as she felt tired, she surrendered quietly and went to one of the apple trees in her farm.

She was catching her breath faster than ever. Now, she has noticed that she’s starting to have difficulty in breathing and later realized that she has _asthma_.

 _Oh, right you idiot_.

Gray isn’t too cruel not to notice what had happened to her, so he went and approached her. He noticed that she’s having difficulties breathing. He panicked as he thinks that it’s all his fault.

“I’ll rush you to the clinic!” He kneeled and began scooping her like a bride.

“N-No, it isn’t... s-serious e-enough t-to take me to the c-clinic.” She said between her inhales.

“Blondie, with the image I’m seeing, you aren’t fine!” This could make him in big trouble. He made a chaos closer, that it would devour him any second if he couldn’t make the new farmer in good condition.

“J-just t-take me to m-me to the h-house.” Still has difficulty in breathing.

Gray quickly followed what she wants, and as soon as he opened the door, as much as he wants to place Claire safely on the bed, she persisted to go to one of her drawers, trying to find something.

After obtaining a L shaped object, she drastically put it in her mouth, then pressed it, inhaling what ever medicine or liquid that was sprayed inside to regulate her breathing.

 _I should always bring my inhaler with me._ She thought while still catching her breath.

Gray is still in a revelation on what happened earlier. Clearly, it really is his fault. Well partly, because he doesn’t know that she has this kind of condition.

He was in daze, he wanted to say sorry, but words can’t get out of his lips.

“This is your fault!” She punched him on his chest. He didn’t move and just lowered his head a bit, trying to search the floor for words.

“I’m sorry Blondie if I made fun of you, I didn’t know.” On a serious matter, he was really regretting his actions earlier.

The off – guarded Gray was then mocked once again by Claire, just because her response was a giggle.

 _Am I a joke to you?_ He wondered

Claire once again punched him on his chest and offered her hand for a shake. “The name’s Claire.”

“Gray.” He simply responded. “My name’s Gray, _blondie_.” Claire naturally rolled her eyes at that nickname.

But typical Gray just found himself a playmate. He was naturally a bully, but a good friend, well for Claire he will always be an asshole

To remind themselves, this is a weird day to experience that this is how two people begin their friendship?


	6. Sinking deep

_It seems like I haven’t done anything but to water plants all day. How is it already three o’ clock in the afternoon? I began to tie my hair up, tie the laces of my sneakers, “I need to finish this quickly as possible!”_

The young farmer has been incredibly careful about her condition since that last strike of her asthma. All her farming activities has been slowed down; she temperamentally tries to do things with right measures. She was being cautious. Also, she still hasn’t went to the clinic after what happened.

_How stubborn_

After hours of labor work, now what? She decided to go to Ann’s to spend her time.

It’s already past five and she’s sure that the inn is loaded with townsfolk.

Looking at Ann, _she is miserably busy._

Claire went to the counter and ordered some of their finest juices, thinking about trying some wine, she thought she doesn’t want to get drunk. Besides, she doesn’t even drink that heavily.

“Drink up! Drink up!” Karen always fires up the whole inn whenever she’s here boozing.

“For the tenth time Karen, I don’t want to be drunk as a skunk.”

“You aren’t even tipsy, so why not drink more?” subsequently drinking another shot of it.

The blonde farmer just smiled naughtily at her friend. No one can stop Karen from finishing this large bottle of wine from Duke’s, well maybe except for Rick. However, at this period, she and Rick are pushing Claire to get wasted under the influence of alcohol.

“Come on Claire don’t be such a party pooper!” it was Rick who’s getting a bit flirty with his girlfriend.

“GUYS THIS ISN’T A MOTEL! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP THAT!” Ann bursts out. She disgustingly saw Rick and Karen making out. _Now this is a cringey problem._ The two stopped after getting a few blabbering from Ann but resumes after they saw her serve some tables.

“For Pete’s sake! Claire can you please help me with this two?” The two girls can’t even detach these two leeches leeching each other’s mouth. On the other hand, Popuri is evidently with them, she’s the first one to get drunk. Now, sleeping harmoniously on the other part of the table, beside Claire.

This time, it’s only her who’s spending her time at the inn, no Karen and Rick kissing nor Popuri sleeping. She hasn’t even told Ann what took place on that day. It’s been weeks since that happened and maybe Ann isn’t even interested with that scene on one of the chapters of her life. Magically, she hasn’t bumped into him these past few weeks.

_At least maybe that’s for the best._

The young farmer wanted to double up her efforts and wanting to upgrade her tools since conditionally, she must keep her pace up, finish work fast and at the same time, not be attacked by one of her episodes.

After that asthma attack, Gray is still Gray, he doesn’t even change up a bit. Maybe he’s been considerate but _is_ still an asshole. As weeks come by, they still are Tom and Jerry, chasing each other’s ass off well maybe not in an intense mode. Cause predictably, Gray’s the one who’s starting it all, since day one.

“See I told you! You guys will get along!” it was Ann, who’s moping the floors all clean.

“Well to tell you frankly, we aren’t, and he started it! If it wasn’t for him, my asthma wouldn’t come up!”

Ann smirked. “But at least you two made a formal introduction. Then what happened?” Now she sounds like she’s really interested.

“Then he bid goodbye that’s all.” Claire unamusingly peered at Ann.

“Nothing more nothing less?”

“Nothing more nothing less. Like what do you want to expect?” Ann just exchanged Claire’s growl with a chuckle.

The days became weeks and those time went far too smoothly. By far too smoothly, well sometimes you have to always expect the unexpected.

On the present day, while waiting at Ann, she’s constantly having second thoughts about telling this to her friend.

A long day after work, Claire feels the stinging sensation on her back. Tilling soils all day to plant more potatoes made her lower body sore, and it’s because of all the stooping.

She decided to go to the Hot Springs to relax and make her aching body free from all the tension. Walking slowly towards the forest, she finally made it at four in the afternoon. Luckily, people here in the town doesn’t seem to come here at this time of the day. She starts removing all of her clothes, to take a dip in and in order for the heat to permeate her body and jumped into the steaming waters of the hot spring, she dipped a small towel on the water and placed it on her head, and she finally dozed off.

_I should do this more often._

On a little while, Gray who’s scornfully annoyed at the fact that he mined more scrap metals rather than ores, exited the mines near the Goddess’ pond and decided to rejuvenate on the hot springs _also_. It is to have peace on his own before being scolded by his grandpa. So, he did.

It’s quite funny that he didn’t noticed anyone but a peaceful scenery.

The hot spring is divided by a big boulder with several smooth stones in the middle. The rocks remain from their original positions, with a mini waterfall and a mini creek that peacefully generates a free-flowing channel of water coming from the spring itself.

He entered willingly and decided to submerge himself into the hot waters.

 _“The new farmer is quite cute.”_ His inner demon exclaimed.

 _“I agree with your opinion.”_ An angel on his right nodded.

But this isn’t a cartoon to listen to your good or bad side, besides they speak as if they concurred with the same opinion without fighting off each other.

 _“I thought you like Mary?”_ the heavenly creature asked.

He does, of course. He likes Mary, and in fact he wanted to pursue her.

 _“Still, the new farmer is cute.”_ the naughty one, still pushing the idea. Gray sort of thinks that he wants to know Claire more, but as of now, he only thinks that she’s _just_ a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. He always wants to bug her, that’s all and pull her chains day by day. His feelings for Mary are strong, the he thinks that this time, he can progress a lot than just being friendly to the librarian.

Suddenly, Gray with his mind full of thoughts, was disturbed by a loud splash on the other side of the boulder. He mustered courage, and briskly swam towards it and went to the other side. To his surprise, he realized that he isn’t alone and that someone is drowning in the shallow waters of the spring.

He didn’t think of second thoughts and he suddenly grabbed the waist of that someone and recognized that it is Claire who he has rescued.

In a swift shift, he carried Claire and laid her on one of the flat boulders near a decorative statue. He started waking Claire up, but there’s no answer, he tried again, still, there was no response.

_How can she drown when the dept of the water’s just 4 ½ feet?!_

He tried shaking her for the hopes of reviving, but she's still unconscious. He became nervous than ever, so he decides to give her an emergency aid. At first he was gentle, he carefully pumps her chest over and over again while trying to maintain the motion. After reaching thirty chest compression, He went to her mouth and gave two rescue breaths. He repeated until Claire spew up some water and finally got a hold of her breathing. Gray then realizes that she is naked. The redness of his face was evident. He disregarded the thought and covered the farmer with a dry towel before getting into her senses.

“W-where? W-why? What happened?” Gray is still on his unconscious thinking, trying to forget her nakedness. _If Claire is in her right thinking, boy we are in an awkward situation._

Gray just shrugged the idea off. He didn’t answer Claire’s question, he turns, going towards the changing room, now with his towel around his waist, covering his _lower body parts._ He dressed up speedily, leaving Claire alone in the springs.

She was kind of confused at first but as the revelation entered her brain…

Oh boy, it is not what she intends to figure. _Me and Gray naked? Shit!_ However, she cleared out her dirty mind and reminisced that she dozed off.

_Claire, how dumber can you be?_

Now, the mortifying thought that lingers in her mind can sometimes be nightmare. She hesitates on telling her friends even Ann, because really, it _is_ embarrassing.

As casualties, they are trying to avoid each other. It’s a miracle that the Goddess’ has answered her whims; and that is to avoid Gray, nor to cross paths with him. Yet, this day is different. On the same time span, Gray entered the inn and he quickly notices Claire on the counter. After seeing the _blondie_ , it has reminded him on what happened between them at the hot springs. He suddenly remembered her soft and smooth skin, her deep and evident collar bones, her pinkish bouncy bre- _STOP!_

To summarize it all, he remembers _Claire on that awkward situation_ and to add more… technically, he also remembered their _first kiss_.

 _It isn’t a kiss, you dumbass! She is in a life and death situation, so you got to do what has to be done! You just saved her life!_ He kept on telling himself these things. On the contrary, his inner demons have been convincing him that it’s a kiss, but he’s been holding on to his angels.

Needless to say, he has been forcing these thoughts to go away, and successfully it did. However, as he saw Claire after weeks of avoiding her, the nostalgic feeling once again, tortured his mind. Frustrated, he started to rush towards upstairs, straight to their room.

Claire almost saw him but didn’t because of overthinking. _Locking lips._ She thought as she caresses hers. _No! It isn't even possible.._ She was just expecting worse case scenarios on her head that maybe he did? _Undeniably, if that ever happened, it will definitely be her first kiss._ The sharp feeling spreads on the tip of her tongue that made her sense that her cheeks are getting hotter, she decided to shook it all off after Ann breaking her inner commotion, and started talking. Now the two girls began chatting.

In the same space, Gray who lazily laid down his bed, frustratingly wants to forget. Cause not even a thousand paint colors could express how he feels right now.


	7. Drawback

_It's a bit blurry, but I am sure nothing had happened._

Claire was busy tending her crops half of the day until someone went to her farm intentionally. It was Kai, stopping by.

She met her few days ago at the beach while talking to Zack. Popuri cheerfully introduced the tanned skinned guy with a purple bandana on his head. With thorough scanning, she noticed that Kai has the same built as Gray but only a few inches shorter. She blushed unexpectedly at the thought of Gray. Why is she even thinking about that guy?

"So, you're the new farmer Gray was talking about." _He's talking about me?_

"Most probably." She shrugged the idea off.

"It was nice meeting you! Though I thought you were kind of nerdy for taking the farm." Kai makes an impression unbearable for Claire to look at with his left hand on his chin, he's thinking of the idea of sketching the young farmer in his mind before meeting her in person.

"Looks like you're actually cool." He added

"Is that an insult?" she asked politely with a bitter taste on her mouth.

Kai just made a confused face. While Popuri tries on making the atmosphere bearable for them.

That was their first interaction. First impression is a judgement on the cover of the book without reading it. She doubted her thinking and apparently, they bond well after Popuri makes Claire to come with her on Kai's Snack Shack corner.

The farmer also knew that Kai's also fond of Gray based on his stories and apparently, _him mentioning her_. Them being best friends? It isn't even a theory, or a doubt. Both knew their capabilities as an individual, their capabilities to scam and trick others with their impish personalities. There's no hesitation that those two are even meant to be each other's. Meant to be those dumb asses who would disturb your peaceful being with their mischievous stunts.

"Hey Kai! What makes you stop by?" She approached towards her friend, leaving her corns to the scorching sun.

"Hi Claireybeary! I dropped by to let you know that I'm throwing off a party on my store tomorrow."

 _Claireybeary…_ "I told you, stop with the nicknames! The first time, you called me Clara, then Clara _belle_ …" Bella ran towards their direction after hearing her other nickname. "…see! It is in fact my dog! Then it became Claire Bear and eventually Claireybeary?" The farmer annoyingly placed her hand on her hip with a tormenting look on her eyes. Kai smiled and laughed it off.

"I don't know, it feels like you're a person to call with those cute nicknames?" _Atleast he doesn't call me blondie._

"Oh really? Okay _Kai Kai Puddin' Pie_. If that suits you." Thinking that this may be her last alas to this game of tease.

"Hey! Only Popuri calls me by that! It's her endearment to me…" He confidently smiled at that thought. _Ha! What a flirt!_ "…also if you desperately want to call me that, maybe I'll consider you after me and Popuri break up?" He suddenly turned his facial expression in a sexy way and drastically went closer to Claire.

"You're such a flirt!" She aggressively pushed his face away from her. "I'll disclose this information to Rick you tease!"

"Calm down Claireybeary, I'm just kidding! Besides, I can't snatch you away from my best friend."

_Snatch? Me away? From his?_

His face suddenly turned sour after a slip on his tongue, he swears on his own grave, that this is gravely a misunderstanding between him and his lousy mouth. Of all people he can spill a tea with, his tongue really chose Claire?!

Claire stared at him for a full minute while he internally scolds himself for being a tittle-tattle.

"Ah—uh—snatch me from whom?" now she constantly plays with her soil covered gloves. _Why should my heart be racing like this?_

"Ah did I say something like that? Eh—" with an obvious move and a panic rush, he looked at his wrist-watch, "Oh look at a time! I should go and open the shop!"

"Huh? It's only 1:30? I ought your breaktime's—"

"Not anymore!" He can't think of any excuse, so his dumb brain just thought of running to this kind of situation. "The party starts at 5pm!" he shouted before leaving the farm completely.

Claire was left dumbfounded.

" _I must be imagining things, and it is not what it seems. We aren't even talking that much after the spring incident."_ Now, she suddenly thought of that embarrassing spring incident. Who would have thought she would experience this kind of thing?

Nevertheless, she kinds of think that it's merely, her mind-pestering thoughts. She shouldn't even take these things seriously, especially when her and Gray finally crossed paths, he doesn't seem too bothered, unlike her. To add some spice up, the young blacksmith also has some quite company with the town's librarian.

 _"Finally, some quiet time alone! I can't believe Karen and Popuri made me come with them to carry a passed-out Rick after watching The Shining."_ _It isn't even scary, frankly, I've watch more gruesome films than that…_

She talked to herself and walked away from the poultry farm, passing the blacksmith's she saw Gray and Mary walking towards her direction. A giggling Mary and laughing Gray has been flashed on her view.

Miraculously, she didn't even think of the incident that happened between her and Gray but instead, she just felt plain old nervousness crept in her insides _. What is that feeling?_ He seems to _get along well with Mary_. That's a straight fact.

"Oh! Hi Claire! Walking back home?" Mary asked after noticing her walking towards them and the farm's direction. She greeted shortly to Mary after sensing that there's some tension between her and Gray. It will be awkward if she didn't respond. But in her surprise, Gray nodded to her as well after Mary bid goodbye. Looks like he's walking her home.

_He's surprisingly calm. Was I the only one whose heart is racing then?_

Their conversation carried on as if it wasn't even cut off by some interaction. Their voices slowly faded away, indicating they must have proceeded farther. Claire let out a heavy sigh, maybe that's a signal to not think things as it is the way it is.

She should stop this paranoia and let her mind at ease. Overthinking conquered her these past few weeks. And she should stop expecting anything from him or even a slight reaction. Besides, _he's with Mary_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long due, I have troubles on writing this chapter because of some author's block. I know it's kind of short, but I hope you enjoyed this update!
> 
> Ps. I didn't proofread


	8. Obliviate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I didn't proof read.

The vision's a bit blurry, but I am certain it was a feeling of when someone gave you butterflies in your stomach, or how your mother held you as a child. The feeling’s so unrealistic, a utopic notion that’s embedded between the brain’s memory storage and emotion center. Nonetheless, it began to etch in my vision. A girl clothed in a white strapped dress that freely moves with the wind. Her _black olive hair_ that is also blown by the summer breeze.

It became clearer as I scan through the area. On a field full of lavender, she dances with the flow of the direction of the purple flowers along with the orange sun, it’s a nice view to get a glimpse of.

As I walk to her direction, I noticed a pure white flower along with the purple ones. I picked it up, guessing it’s a bit of a resemblance to her pure self.

After walking a few, she suddenly looked towards my direction. She timidly smiled and waited for me to reach her.

My feet gobbled up the space between, finally setting foot in front of her. Only a noticeable half meter measurement gives a tiny bit of distance between us. It makes my heart pound louder. _Is this a dream?_

She looked at me intensely, the vision’s getting clear, I started to recognize who this girl was with her evident cadet gray irises. Then began searching through her eyes, it feels warm and comforting. Looking at the white flower I picked up earlier, I put it on her left ear. She blushed at the thought of that. If only I can read her mind, what is she even thinking?

I leaned closer to remove the gap. My hand brushed her smooth skin, I gently touched her pinkish cheeks and glanced at her whole pretty visuals. I noticed her freckles and cute little moles that’s been placed perfectly on the different areas of her face. By far being rational, I looked at her pouty pink soft lips. I’m beginning to get dizzy. On her perspective, she suddenly made a huge move by tiptoeing to reach me closer. She put her weightless hands on my nape, slowly coming up closer. And here I was feeling different kinds of emotions.

When our lips were about to touch, time stopped.

I felt a sudden force on my head. Weak but dangerous.

“Come on Gray! WAKE UP!” It’s Kai, waking him from his nighttime fantasy, giving him a pillow attack on his head.

“What the actual fuck Kai?!” An angry Gray stood up and got off his bed, towering his chuckling friend.

“I thought you said, “wake me up at 6.” Mimicking Gray in an annoyingly manner.

“I did!” he furiously looked at the sturdy old wall clock above the door. “But it’s only 5!” He started rubbing his eyes in an aggressive manner making his cornea redder. He’s a bit pissed not because he was interrupted by Kai but since he hasn’t slept earlier last night because Cliff snores a lot. He snores like a tank ready for a front-line combat with his allies. He guesses it doesn’t even bother Kai since he’s a heavy sleeper, but a morning person at least.

“I figured you’ll be like this ahead of time, so I woke you up earlier than your 6 am rendezvous.”

“Well I go bull on your logic.” He squinted his eyes and annoyingly muddled his hair and went straight to his bed once again. Just as he was about to get comfortable, Kai began on pinning him down towards the mattress. Just like what wrestling champions do to their opponent.

“Come on sleepy head, don’t be such a baby!” still pinning him on the bed

“I c-can’t b-breathe, dickwad!” Kai seems to be enjoying this playtime at 5 in the morning while Cliff still hangs on his sleeping position. Not bothered by these two assholes even if they are a bit noisy. Luckily there isn’t any occupant other than them in the second floor.

“Are you shittin’ me Kai?!” After a lot of wrangles, they finally groped hands saying it was a tie for the both of them. Well technically Kai was in the lead with 2 points leaving Gray with just a plenty. Nevertheless, the two came down and joined breakfast with Ann still coping up with what she witnessed behind their sheets…

She rushed towards the second floor because of their straining voices percolating the wooden materials of the inn. Welp, she shouldn’t be bothered since this isn’t a rare occasion for her to experience. Thus, because of his father trying to ask Ann to separate the two from their weird game.

After hearing a loud bang, “Can you check on them hun?” It was Sasha who came early to deliver some goods from their supermarket.

“I’m sure they would ask you to score who wins.” Doug chuckled, accustomed to this usual match.

Sasha is neither confused nor surprised. “Boys huh?” and she just laughed it off. Proceeding on why Karen isn’t the one to hand over the shipment.

“Instead of fighting, isn’t it neat to directly convert it into a match to avoid any misunderstandings? Besides we’re both a good sport.” Kai expounded the reason when Ann hurriedly went to them the first time, she encountered this _bullshitness_.

 _Kind of mature_. Ann thinks sarcastically as she rushes towards the 4th room to the right.

“No, ain’t shittin’ with you dude.” Kai sipping his pure black coffee. Not even startled with his best friend’s reaction.

“I can’t! I still have to help Mary with something…” It’s a slip of a tongue actually. _These two seriously needs some tongue-keeper counseling._

“Ooh, we getting to the third base huh?” His friend turned nasty from being an innocent whatnot.

“Yah know you’re a dirty-minded beast, you shithead.” Showing an irritated face to Kai as he took another spoonful of beans while Kai wiggling his eyebrows constantly like waves on the ocean.

“Psh, don’t pretend that you don’t like it.” Resuming his cup of coffee time. As Gray shrugged it off by rolling his eyes. “Besides, you can help me after helping Mary.” Yep, still on it.

“Why? Can’t Popuri help you?” It was an obvious question with an obvious answer.

“She can, but she can’t.” too smooth, Gray thinks.

“What does that even fucking mean?” His guy sighed deeply in a long moment, agonizing something that doesn’t makes sense. This poor guy really needs some help.

“You can also invite Mary of course!” dodging the question. Kai really sucks at avoiding questions and a slip of a tongue conversation.

“I don’t think she has time for your dumb party.” He finishes off his full breakfast as he tries moving away from Kai, who’s constantly reasoning. 

“Hey, you’re saying dumb, as if you aren’t going!”

“I’ll think about it.” He said as he walked towards the inn’s amusingly huge door.

* * *

_“No, No! Please don’t leave me!” the girl cries as she held his man who’s slowly dispersing to the earth’s atmosphere. It was a nostalgic feeling for her. None of this wasn’t going to happen if he didn’t save her. She shouldn’t even exist._

_The magical creature caresses her face gently, while smiling, looking at her eyes. “Meeting you was the reward of my life.” He weakly confessed. Heartfelt, and sad at the same time._

_“No! Please, you said you wouldn’t let go of my hands. You promised me.” She cried and had her voice cracked. She doesn’t want him to let go; she doesn’t want him to vanish in the faces of the earth._

_“I will come as rain. I will come as first snowfall. I will beg the divinity to let me do just that.” He assured her_

_“Don’t do this!” Now, she’s holding his hand firmly while bawling her eyes out. “Don’t go like this!”_

_“I love you. I love you!” She’s saying it as if it will make him not disappear. She’s shouting it desperately to make the gods hear her plead. It was a nightmare._

_“So do I.” He looked at her intently, pausing for a minute, he finally let go of the seven letter, three-word sentence. “I love you.” He looked at her with his eyes forming sea of tears._

_“I already did that back there.” He gazes her with sadness and happiness at the same time. This is what he wants in the first place right? But now, it seems like it’s hard to leave a human being just by a selfish request, to finally go to the heavens._

_He disappeared through thin air, leaving ashes scattered, blown by the wind. He left her. He left his lover weeping intensely on the rooftops of some building after saving her._

_“No. No, No!” She screamed trying to make him come back, she begged for more. But even if she does, she can’t make him return._

Claire whimpers as she absorbs this scene through her heart while eating her lunch. She seems to relate much even if she doesn’t have a lover.

“It seems so real!” she said in hushed tones while taking another spoonful of rice. She’s busy sobbing not trying to move on after watching that depressing episode. She wishes that she could meet someone like the male protagonist. “As if!” She thought. He’s just a fictional character. A _handsome_ fictional character.

A knock interrupted her while drowning in her own thoughts. She lazily went towards her door still holding a bowl with an omelet rice as her lunch. To her surprise, it was Kai who bailed her yesterday after making an unreasonable turn out.

“Hey slacker!” he teased while looking at the tv with the credits rolling on.

“I’m not slacking off, dickhead!”

“You aren’t, but wait, you did cry huh?” He noticed with Claire’s eyes still wet and nose flustered red. She quickly wiped her cheeks dry.

“It was a good cry though.” She stated a fact. A fact that she’s too soft for these kinds of drama. “What are you doing here anyway? Don’t you have some preparing to do?”

“I know, I came to ask you if you could lend a hand?” Kai asked her desperately

“What about Potpot?” _that’s right what about Popuri?_ Claire looked at Kai confusedly, why would Popuri turn her back on his?

“She can, but she can’t” _A dumb answer all right._ “Well there’s some kind of argument between her and Rick. You know Rick, he’s an older brother.”

“So what? Are you chickening out Kai?” It’s normal that Rick dislikes Kai for his younger sister. What’s rare is that Kai’s not a bit of an asshole. His whole being really annoys Rick and his chickens. But for today, that seems to be bearable for him, to not pull tricks on Rick.

“He doesn’t want Potpot to go to my birthday party.” Kai is evidently gloomy today.

“Well you, being you, really annoys him Kai, but I’m sure Popuri will go and make some excuses to go to your birthday.” She assured him, cheering him a bit.

“I know, I believe in her, it’s just that, I’m a bit tired for surprising myself on my birthday. That’s why I needed some help, just to lessen the work. Besides it’s my Birthday.” Playfully winking at Claire.

“Then Happy Birthday bud.” Claire jokingly reverted

“You didn’t even greet me in advance yesterday!”

“Remember how you ran avoiding the –”

“Up, up, up.” He tried to cut her off with his hand’s karate chopping on air.

“Dumbass.” Claire whispered. She tried to forget it alright. Well she did after watching some romance drama fantasy themed show.

Amidst the memory, she tried on mocking Kai more about helping him. But she isn’t a dummy to resist his request. Good thing she finished her work earlier. Apart from that, if Kai didn’t stop by, she probably will only make her time full by watching another episode of the drama she has downloaded before going to Kai’s birthday party. Luckily, Ann’s a bit on a lose today so his father made him available to help Kai with the food. Thanks to Claire of course.

* * *

“You would come right?” Gray asks Mary while helping him sort some newly arrived books at the library. Hoping they can share some more time together at the party. However, thinking that it _is_ Kai’s birthday party, he assumes his friend will rather be a distraction. Still, he must try inviting her.

“I’m sorry Gray, I’m afraid not.” She dejectedly declared while cleaning some corners of the bookshelves. “Today’s dinner night, remember? I also have to help mom with the dishes.”

“Oh, if that’s the case.” He was rejected. _If Kai was only here, he would laugh his ass off._ He thought.

“Sorry Gray, I’ll make it up to Kai, tell him to be happy on his birthday!” _Thought she’s gonna say “I’ll make it up to you.”_

“Oh! No, it’s fine. I’m sure he’ll understand.” He smiled awkwardly. What’s he going to say to his friend? That his invitation has been turned down? _So, another two points for the bastard._

“But Mary’s different.” He swallowed so hard, as he addresses this to Kai. It was true, she was different.

“I know, we wouldn’t play with her feelings bro, I know you like her. What I meant is that we’ll try and bet for the things you can or can’t do with your feelings for her, dummy.” Kai cackled so hard for Gray’s confession. It was summer last year when he made him admit that Gray’s crushing on Mary. And for today’s due, the play just goes on, feelings are getting bigger, friendship getting stronger, yet Gray is still a coward for not confessing his feelings to Mary. Like, for about a year now.

“What are you asking earlier Gray?” She softly asked, still fixing some books on the left corner of the library. Gray was startled, while sweeping the floor. He shouldn’t even bring up his dream to her. Because he’s certain that with that black olive hair? It’s Mary. 

“Ah, I clearly forgot.” He’s trying to be cool even if his hands were sweating terribly.

“Oh, that’s a bummer.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you as soon as I remember.” Gray’s feeling a bit of guilty but it’s for his own good. He doesn’t want to have a verbal disfunction once again. _This is Kai’s fault! I’m slowly attaining his bad habits!_

 _“Well I’m a bit influential!”_ It was Kai, flashing in his brain. _That narcissistic idiot with his overconfident soul._ He hissed.

“Thanks Gray I wouldn’t finish the whole thing without your help! I hope you enjoy the gathering!” It was Mary, bidding goodbye to Gray after locking the library’s entrance.

“No problem.” He smiled as a flush, creeps across his cheeks, now unable to look at her. He smoothly turned his back while looking at the milestones. Gray is now walking far away to the library. _Stupid Kai._ It was only 4 and he remembers that he still needs to help him even though there’s only one hour left. In addition, there are no other guests besides their friends.

As soon as he arrived at the beach, he saw Ann on the boundary of Zack’s and Kai’s place, she’s been cooking some baked corn over the hot flaming grills. He also noticed that there’s a seafood bonanza cooked beside the table near a cake. He starts to look for his friend. But instead of seeing Kai, he saw Claire by the docks. _Oh shit._

“Ann! I caught more fish!” _It was her. It is definitely her voice. I totally forgot!_

They haven’t been talking too much after what happened. It was a misunderstanding and lack of communication. He seems to be getting awkward, he feels embarrassed, he doesn’t want to talk about it. He’s not even innocent for Pete’s sake, to be acting like this! But still, he doesn’t have a strength to even approach her.

“I bet she feels way more embarrassed than you. You should say sorry.” His inner angel told him. He has to act smoothly, not being bothered about her protruding body. Did he say protruding?

_That’s it, fuck it. This is merely an erotic desire. As if you didn’t watch porn??? You know, you just helped her. She’s the one who has to apologize! If it wasn’t for her dumb head, who’s drowning in a four feet water. She’s a five and a half! Son of a bitch!_

“Looks like someone’s in deep thought.” It was Kai with his nonstop jiggly ass mocking tone. 

“You didn’t tell me you invited Claire.” They walked towards Ann who’s grilling the fishes that Claire has caught. While Claire, proceeds to the dock to fish two more.

“Ooh, someone’s affected. She’s also my friend. I thought you two _were_ close. What’s wrong with that?”

“Tsk. You’re kidding.”

“You’re so affected man, you should try to be cooler, besides, it was an accident. You two should talk about it by now. A birthday gift for me I guess?”

“Lower your voice down, _puddin’ pie_.” Kai glared at his friend and figured out that Claire’s approaching towards them with a bucket drastically shaking because of live fish.

“Here you go.” She put the bucket beside Ann who’s grilling the first caught fishes stuffed with spices.

“Thank you!” Ann replied, satisfied with how big the fishes are. “That’s big Claire. You sure getting a hang of it.” 

“I bet.” She replied shortly before moving her eyes towards the birthday boy and _Gray._

“Hi Gray!” She cheerfully greeted with a wave of her right hand. On the other hand, Kai elbowed Gray to respond but before even doing that, Ann called Claire for help to prepare the dishes. Cause its already quarter to 5

“See man, it wasn’t that bad.” And went towards the girls to also help them prepare.

_Wasn’t that bad, then why am I hesitating? And… She’s surprisingly calm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I was running out of scenes to make the story progress more, cause I have my attention on the story's climax so I'm really trying to make every chapter bearable for you guys HAHAHAHAH. Even though the update's uncertain, (or has a long span, days, weeks or even a month) I am really thankful for those who try to wait, and bear with my writing *laughs nervously* (i'm still tryna improve yah know.) Thus, I don't want to rush the story just to be able to go to the good parts. So please be patient with me. *squeaks* 
> 
> ps, i really struggled on what to name this chapter so i decided, obliviate it is. since the characters' conversation with some parts, they wanna forget something. yeah, it's THAT shallow.  
> pps. the drama that claire watches is entitled Goblin (kdrama y'all) and I just felt the need to retell my feelings cause, it made me cry the whole time. 
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER.


End file.
